


We Are Good Together

by Chasyn



Series: Give Me A Lifetime [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bit of Crazy Rick, Fighting, Hate, M/M, Mostly Just Confusion, Non-Consensual Kissing, That's a thing?, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes out on a run. Rick sort of freaks out. Then they fight and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly, this was a challenge I challenged myself with to write little ficlets/drabbles/whatevers under 5000 words. 8D I started this one over a year ago. I fail at things.

"We… we are good together."

Daryl was sitting beside him on the stairs, absentmindedly biting at a cuticle. "What'reya talken 'bout?"

Rick smiled and leaned against the hunter's shoulder. "We are good together." He repeated.

They'd been dancing around it for a while. Since they first met, Rick liked to think. Since that first time he looked into the man's eyes, when Shane grabbed him after he attacked Rick for leaving his brother behind on that roof in Atlanta. Something in Daryl's intense, raging, blue eyes sparked something deep inside Rick. He liked to think that's when it first happened. That he'd been secretly pining after the man these past… months? Years? However long it'd been.

Truth was, that was some silly romantic notion that Daryl probably would just roll his eyes at. Something did spark through those eyes though. But it wasn't until after Lori's death that Rick realized.

He wasn't that kind of man. A cheater. Her lies, her actions, and her manipulations hurt him deeply. But he wasn't like that. While she was alive and he still considered her his wife, he never looked at anyone in that way. He wouldn't. It wasn't who he was. It wasn't the sort of man he was. And he still didn't look until several months afterwards. And even then, it had sort of been an accident.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Daryl had been out on a run. By himself. Once again. Rick really needed to have a word with him when he got back. Because Daryl was going on more solitary runs lately. Ever since Woodbury fell and they brought the survivors to join them. And each solitary run kept getting longer. Eight days. It had been eight days since Daryl rode out on his bike. Eight days since Rick had opened the gates and let him go without a second thought. Eight days since that bottle of Bourbon Rick had found in Glenn's cell disappeared. It wasn't his fault though. He couldn't sleep. Not when Daryl was missing.

Rick had spent every waking moment he could since then out in his garden, playing farmer. Horribly. His eyes were on the gate, the fence, the perimeter. Every few minutes, he scanned it all again. He listened for the hum of the motor. A shout. Gunfire. Anything beyond those gates that might signal someone was out there. Something! Something other than the occasional walkers that happened across their fences.

"Dad. Dad!" Carl had to lean over and grad Rick's arm before his dad heard him. Rick blinked at him and Carl pointed down at the man's hands.

Rick blinked again and glanced down. A mangled tomato plant was clutched in his right hand and two more lay discarded on the ground in front of him. "Sorry." He mumbled, dropping it and brushing them all away. He sat back, sighed, and ran a dirty hand through his hair. "I wasn't paying attention with the weeding."

Carl nodded slowly and moved to sit down beside him. "I'll finish this." He grabbed the tools and began working.

Rick didn't answer. He just nodded and stumbled back a bit out of Carl's way. He pulled himself up, his eyes still on the gate, his head still nodding slowly. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. He just couldn't…

Carl looked back up at him, frowning. "Dad?"

Rick didn't look at him, his eyes still on the fence. The fence. He needed to check the fence. "I'm going to go check the snares." He said far too slowly.

"Dad." Carl said gently. "He'll be fine. He'll come back. He always does."

The words didn't seem to make sense to him. Rick turned and stared down at his son.

"Daryl." Carl said.

Rick flinched at the name and looked at the fence again. "Check… snares…" He mumbled.

Carl wiped his hands on his pants and stood up. "I'll go with you."

"No." Rick said, shaking his head. "You finish this up and help Hershel."

Carl looked down at the ground. "Dad…"

"Everything's fine." Rick interrupted quickly. "I'll be right back. Stay and finish the weeding, okay? Maybe ask Hershel if we can replant those plants I pulled up. See if we can salvage them."

Carl nodded slowly but still didn't get back to work. "I will… if you…"

"If I what?" Rick promoted.

Carl took a step closer to him, suddenly nervous and pleading. "Take your gun. Please."

Rick stepped back and shook his head. "Nah. I have my knife."

"Please, dad!" Carl insisted. "Please! Just take it with you. Even if you don't use it. Just carry it with you when you leave. Please!"

Rick met Carl's eyes. He saw the genuine concern and worry and felt bad. Carl had lost his mom and here Rick was, acting foolish about everything. _Damnit, Daryl_. He looked away quickly and nodded. "Okay. I'll get my gun. You stay here."

Carl nodded again and sat back down. He picked up the tools but didn't immediately start working.

Rick moved to leave and looked back at Carl one last time. And the kid was biting his lip. He hesitated. "Carl? Is there something else?"

Another hesitating moment followed. "I know." The boy said softly.

Rick stopped moving. "What'd you say?"

"I know." He repeated even softer. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's…" Carl fumbled with the trowel. "It's… okay… if you…"

Rick frowned at him and shook his head. He didn't know what Carl meant, what he was talking about. Later. He would ask Carl later. His mind wasn't exactly working correctly at the moment. He kept his promise though and retrieved his gun before slipping outside the gates. He had intended to check the snares. He really did. But once he was out of visibility of the prison, the snares were completely forgotten. Daryl was in charge of the snares. He'd taught Rick about them. Tried to teach him about tracking and hunting, things that were second nature to him and foreign to Rick.

Rick let out a sigh and leaned against a thin tree. _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl._ _Daryl… Daryl?_ The man's name was on repeat in his mind, like some kind of weird mantra. He needed him back. He needed him safe. He… he just needed him. It was just… he was just…

The way he looked at him… Daryl? The way Daryl looked at him? That's what Carl had said. The way Daryl looked at Rick. What did that mean? _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl._ Rick really had no clue how long he was out there, wandering around in his Daryl daze. Was it ten minutes? An hour? Two? In the back of his mind, he knew it should get back. Carl really did look worried. He didn't want to worry his son but… Carl had said… Daryl!

The sound of a motor pulled him from his dazed inner mantra. He knew that sound. He knew that engine. He spun around, his eyes searching the trees. _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl!_ He wanted to scream the name. He bit his lip against the impulse. There could be walkers nearby. There were always walkers around. He stood, unmoving, and listened. Slowing. It was slowing. He could hear it in the rumble. He listened for a moment, trying to gauge the direction. And then he took off at a run.

Rick wasn't in his right mind, clearly. He leapt out into the road without looking, barely missing Daryl as he swerved. The bike turned, skidded, and Daryl yanked it back under control and cut the engine. He kicked the stand into place and jumped off. "What the fuck, Rick?" Daryl stalked up to him and pushed him back violently. "I coulda' killed ya!"

Rick stumbled backwards, dazed for a moment. Then he met Daryl's eyes and something new snapped inside him. His hands shot out of their own accord and grabbed Daryl by the collar of that sleeveless leather jacket. His brain was running on autopilot, fueled by its mantra of _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl_. He pulled Daryl against him and pressed his lips against his.

Daryl didn't immediately push him away. Or punch him. Or kick or scream or grab his crossbow or anything Rick would have expected of him. What he did do was reach up with both of his hands and tangled his fingers in Rick's hair. For a split second, Daryl's lips moved against his. Daryl kissed him back. _What?!_

Then he seemed to snap back and quickly pulled away, shoving Rick. "The fuck?"

Rick turned slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't… uh… ever be… gone that long... again..." He said slowly and softly. Like that was some reason, some excuse. "I uh… missed you." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Daryl breathed out. "Do ya shove yer tongue down Glenn's throat when he's gone to long?"

Rick decided to answer by staring intently at the ground. Very intently. It was a very interesting patch of road.

Daryl stared at the ex-cop for a few tense moments. The silence was broken by a moan behind them. Daryl turned, grabbing his crossbow as he moved. He held it up and fired, seemingly without a second thought. The bolt flew through the air and pierced the walker's head. He retrieved the bolt quickly and then turned back around and narrowed his eyes. Then he threw his crossbow over his shoulder and turned for his bike.

"Sorry." Rick muttered finally, still not looking up from the interesting road.

"S'ok." Daryl said, straddling the motorcycle. He nodded in the direction of the prison. "S'get inside 'fore dark."

Rick nodded slowly and finally looked up from the road. He glanced down towards the prison.

"Get on."

Rick shook his head, not looking at Daryl. "Imma walk back… checking… snares…" He turned and headed back into the woods.

"Rick." Daryl called after him. "Rick!"

He pretended like he didn't hear Daryl. He heard the roar of the engine and sighed. He fucked it up. He wasn't sure what it was… but whatever it was… he was certain he fucked it up. He needed a drink. That thought, that need scared him more than Daryl. He'd never been much of a drinker. Socially, sure. He'd been drinking with Shane after work before.

But Daryl… eight days was a long time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Okay. So he'd stolen the bottle and let it put him to sleep that first night after Daryl left. They way he'd looked at Rick as he left…

Rick checked the snares. Found a rabbit and two squirrels. He tossed them into the bag he'd tied to his belt. Then he just… he had no real sense of time anymore. Not really. Not exactly. Five minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? However long it'd been, he hadn't meant it. He was just ambling around. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. He swayed a bit on his feet. Yeah. He needed to go back. He needed an actual good night's sleep. He weaved around the trees and smiled when the prison came into view.

"He's back!" Maggie's voice called out loudly. She was standing in the guard tower beside Glenn, waving wildly.

Rick frowned as he slipped into the fence. Carl came running towards him and Maggie was a step behind, having left Glenn in the tower. "Dad!" Carl slowed, watching him warily. "What happened?"

Maggie slowed, her eyes wide. "Did Daryl find you?"

Rick tilted his head. He glanced at Carl and then at Maggie. "What?"

"Daryl." Maggie repeated.

Rick glanced back at the gate and pointed. "I saw him on his way in." He turned back. "He was on his bike."

"No." Maggie shook her head quickly. "Daryl got back and then left to find you."

Rick blinked. "Why?"

"Dad." Carl said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you okay?"

Rick smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Maggie and Carl exchanged a quick glance before Maggie slowly said, "You've been gone for hours."

Rick glanced away for a moment. "I… got a bit turned around." He smiled and patted Carl on the shoulder. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He pulled the bag from his belt. "Here. Take this to Carol and help her with 'em."

Carl hesitated. He still looked a bit worried. But he finally nodded and headed across the yard.

Rick watched the kid for a moment and looked back at Maggie. "How long ago did Daryl leave?"

She shrugged. "Maybe… ten minutes?"

Rick nodded. "He should still be close by. I'll go find him."

"Oh no you don't." Maggie grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "You go get cleaned up. I'll go."

Rick wanted to argue more. But he didn't think he'd get very far. He headed inside the prison and quickly made his way to his cell. He pulled off his shirt and was digging around for a slightly cleaner one when he heard Daryl's voice. He quickly pulled one on and headed out.

"Da fuck is he? Rick! Get yer fucking ass out here."

"Daryl!" Carol hissed, trying to quiet the hunter. "Keep your voice down. You're going to start upsetting people."

"Sorry." Daryl mumbled as Rick stepped out of the cell block. "You!" Daryl snapped.

"Volume." Carol said.

Daryl glared and grabbed the front of Rick's shirt. "Come on." He turned and pulled Rick back into the cell block. The few Woodburyians hanging out in the cell block fled at seeing the look on Daryl's face. Daryl pulled Rick out in front of him and pushed him further down the block. Rick stumbled a bit but let Daryl direct him towards Rick's cell. Rick turned as Daryl pulled the door-sheets down. Daryl pushed past him, angrily shaking his head. Something clanked on the floor and Daryl looked down. He reached down and grabbed the near empty bottle of Bourbon that had rolled out. He held it up, the liquid swishing around in the bottle. "This was full when I gave it to Glenn."

Rick turned slightly and leaned against the wall. He didn't look at him.

"Rick!" Daryl snapped.

"It… I… it… uh…" Rick started stuttering. "It was just to help me sleep." He mumbled softly.

"A week, Rick."

"Eight days, Daryl." Rick countered.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Ya had a breakdown over eight days?"

"Too long, Daryl." Rick whispered. "You can't be gone that long."

Daryl's eyes narrowed. "You can't fucken tell me what to do."

"Yes I can!" Rick snapped. "I… I need you." He said softer. "I can't lose you."

Daryl flinched at the confession, like Rick had hit him. He turned and set the bottle down. "You dun need me." He said hoarsely, barely a whisper.

"I do, Daryl." Rick said, taking a step towards Daryl. "I think… more than I ever knew."

Daryl put his hand out, pressing against Rick's chest, stopping him. "Don't fuck with me, officer friendly."

Rick blinked. "I uh.. I don't think I am..." His voice faltered.

Daryl glared at him and turned. "Better not catch ya drinkin' again." He slipped out, letting the sheet fall.

Rick let out a sigh and sunk down on his bed. He blinked and rubbed at his head. That could have gone better. Though he wasn't entirely sure what that was. But it could have gone better, he was sure. He could have done so much better. Maybe. If he wanted to.. if... he... wanted Daryl. Did he want Daryl? He thought he did. Though Daryl had kissed him back... and then Daryl had left his cell. Maybe Rick... maybe he... maybe Daryl... Rick let out a groan and leaned back on the bed. His head was so confused and mixed up and conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Or what to think. Or anything. Whatever.

Rick closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He woke up early the next morning. He blinked in his dark cell, confused for a moment. It had been the first time in over a week that he'd fell asleep so easily. Actually, it had been the first time he'd slept through the whole night in... longer than he could remember. No one had woke him up. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Why hadn't someone woke him up? Guard duty or something. It had been barely dinner time last night. He must have slept like 12 hours!

Rick pulled himself out of bed and walked out of his cell. It was still dark. There was light behind him. He turned. Daryl was sitting on the steps with a lantern. He was fiddling around with his fucking crossbow. Rick knew the man had heard him. Daryl heard everything. But the archer wouldn't look up at him. Wouldn't acknowledge him in any way. And suddenly, Rick was pissed. Really pissed. He stalked towards him. Still, Daryl didn't look up. "Daryl." Rick said his name. Still nothing. "We need ta talk."

"Nothin' ta talk 'bout." Daryl mumbled, his eyes still on his crossbow.

That pissed Rick off more. If Daryl wanted to ignore him, fine. "Shoulda woken me up fer my shift."

"Told Glenn ta take it." Daryl said, turning the crossbow over. "Ya needed ta learn ta sleep right again."

Rick frowned. "The fucks that mean?"

"Without drinkin' yerself stupid." Daryl said calmly. "Hate that ya drank so much."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "I hate the way you chew on your fingers."

Daryl's head whipped up. He stared at Rick, confusion on his face.

Rick spun around and stomped out. He relieved Glenn, who was grateful. Glenn was coming down with a cold and was happy to take some cough syrup and go back to bed for a few hours. By the end of his watch, Rick was still pissed at Daryl. Just didn't understand why the cold shoulder. Just because Rick kissed him? Well... Daryl had kissed his back. So it was Daryl's fault! Daryl had been the one to disappear anyways. For over a week. Yeah, it was all Daryl's fault.

Carol came to relieve Rick around lunch time. She smiled at him. "I left a plate inside for you."

Rick shook his head. "Thanks but not really hungry."

Carol's smile fell and she looked at him sternly. "You go eat, okay? You missed dinner and I didn't see you for breakfast. I already told Carl to make sure you eat it all."

Rick rolled his eyes but offered her a smile. "Yes, ma'am." He headed down the stairs and started across the lawn towards the prison. People were up now, milling about. Smiling and laughing and talking. A few greeted him, stopped to talk for a moment. He smiled and chatted back and headed on inside. Carl was sitting at the table, talking with Daryl. Rick frowned. He was still sore at Daryl for that morning. He knew he shouldn't be.

Daryl glanced over at him. He leaned towards Carl, said something softly that Rick couldn't hear. Then the archer got up and turned to leave.

Rick watched him and he was more angry.

"Hey dad." Carl said with a smile. "Carol left this for ya."

Rick's eyes didn't budge from where Daryl had disappeared to. "I'll be right back." He walked past Carl and followed after Daryl.

The hunter spun around and glared at him. "I hate ya bossin' me around all the time." He pushed past him.

Rick stared after him for a moment. "Well... uh... you smoke too much!" He called after him. Then sighed. "Wait, Daryl!"

"I hate that ya can't make up yer mind anymore!"

Rick's mouth dropped open. About what? Then Daryl was gone again. And Rick was following. Out of the prison and across the lawn. Daryl was suddenly on his bike and at the fence and Michonne was getting ready to pull the gate open. "I hate that you're always leaving alone!" Rick snapped.

Daryl revved his bike and nodded to Michonne. She moved to pull the gate open. Daryl glanced at Rick. "Hate that ya never come anymore." Then Daryl sped out.

"You drive too fast!" Rick shouted. He wasn't even sure Daryl had heard that one.

Michonne closed the gate behind him and locked it. Then she turned and gave him an odd look. "What's that about?"

Rick shook his head and turned. "Nothing." He muttered, turning back to the prison.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Daryl returned a few hours later. He dropped a few rabbits off to Carol and a few of the Woodbury women. And then headed inside. Rick was with Beth, Maggie, and Glenn. Judy was in his lap and he was smiling widely as the toddler laughed. Daryl stalked up to him. "You smile too much."

Rick looked up at him. The smile on his face fell and his lips pulled into a straight line. "You never smile." Rick snapped back.

Daryl glared at him and pushed past Glenn.

"Okay." Maggie said, shaking her head. "Michonne and Carol said you guys were fighting. What's up?"

Rick glanced down at Judy and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know." He said softly.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You don't know?"

Glenn glanced back where Daryl had disappeared. "Something's been up since he came back after being gone for a week."

"Eight days." Rick mumbled.

"Well... figure it out." Maggie snapped. "You both are getting on everyone's nerves."

Rick sighed and looked down at Judy again. She was happily chewing on her hand.

"I'll take her." Beth offered, leaning over.

Rick shook his head. "Not now."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Rick, I swear..."

"Later, I promise." He said, glancing up at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Before bedtime."

He nodded. "Promise."

Maggie settled back against Glenn, seemingly pacified.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Rick hadn't lied yet. He just hadn't gone to bed. If he stayed up all night, then he could tell Maggie he hadn't broken their promise. Somehow, though, he didn't think she'd be okay with his reasoning. He was at the table, cleaning his gun somberly. He couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. And this weird fight thing they were doing. He let out a sign and leaned back in his chair.

When Rick looked up, Daryl was leaning against the cellblock door, watching him. Catching Rick's gaze, Daryl pushed off the door and headed across the room. He stopped in front of Rick. "I hate the way yer stupid hair curls." Daryl reached over to tug at one of the offending curls.

Rick had to fight the urge to lean into the touch. "I uh... hate how... blue your eyes are." He said awkwardly.

Said blue eyes blinked at him. Then the corner of Daryl's mouth twitched in the tiniest smile. "Yers are bluer."

Rick reached up to grab Daryl's hand, that was still in his hair. Rick stood up and Daryl blinked and took a step back. Rick frowned and tried to pull on Daryl's wrist but the hunter yanked his hand back and turned. "I hate that you keep running away." Rick said softly.

Daryl paused and glanced back at him over his shoulder. "I hate that you keep pushing me away."

Rick stared at him a moment, confused. Daryl was the one always trying to leave! Rick's narrowed his eyes. "I hate that you don't care about anything!" He spat out in anger.

Daryl's gaze dropped to the floor. "I... I can't believe you just said that."

Rick's eyes widened. "Wait! Daryl! I didn't..."

But Daryl was gone, headed into their cell block. Glenn and Maggie walked in a moment later. Beth trailed them, Judy in her arms. Rick sighed and turned to Beth.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A few hours later, Rick was finally able to sneak away from the others to find Daryl. The archer was in his cell, sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed. Rick leaned in the doorway. Daryl glanced up at him and then looked away.

"I hate that I keep messing this up." Rick said softly. "That I keep hurting you." He paused for a moment and then continued when Daryl didn't move. "I hate the way you make me feel." He admitted softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Hate that yer better wit words."

Rick smiled. He pushed off the door frame and stepped towards Daryl. He reached his hand out. Daryl took his hand and let Rick pull him up. "I hate... that I need you." Rick said softly.

Daryl closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Rick stepped closer, just a couple inches of space between them. "I hate that I..."

"I like you, Rick." Daryl said quickly, opening his eyes.

Rick opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "Those are words."

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, Rick."

"You... like me..." Rick repeated slowly.

Daryl stared at him. "Yer a fucken idiot." He shook his head. "Yes!"

Rick looked down at the ground. "Why'd you walk away then?"

Daryl let out a sigh and leaned back against the frame of the bed. "I said don't fuck wit me. You said ya didn't think ya were."

Rick nodded. "I remember..."

"Rick, I'm not just someone you can use ta get yer rocks off wit once in a while. Plenty a' chicks here fer that. Men too."

"I never... never thought you were." Rick said softly.

"Didn't ever sound so sure." Daryl shrugged. "Been waiting long 'nuff. Was willing ta wait til ya were sure."

"Waiting..." Rick mused with a smile. "How long?"

"While."

Rick's smile widened. "Why didn't ta tell me?" He whined.

"Yer uh... wife?" Daryl mumbled softly.

"Oh... yeah..." Rick let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. "So... you don't really think my hair's stupid?"

Daryl shook his head. "I might wanna... pull 'em."

Rick smiled again. "I uh... might like that..." Rick looked at Daryl and bit his lip. He was sure now. He did want Daryl. He stepped forward, pinning Daryl against the frame. Daryl turned his blue eyes on him and Rick dropped his to Daryl's lips. "Can I uh... kiss you?"

"Didn't ask the first time."

"Maybe I shoulda." Rick breathed out. "Mighta stopped all this."

"Mighta." Daryl shrugged. "If ya wanna. Won't stop ya."

Rick smile. He moved slowly, nervously. He didn't want to mess this up. He reached out tentatively, slowly. Rick's fingers touched Daryl's chin, traced the line up his jaw. Daryl sucked in a breath but waited patiently, not moving. Rick hooked his fingers behind Daryl's neck. He dipped his head forward and brought their lips together again.


End file.
